Naruto The dawn of the GOAT (Basketball Naruto story)
by jaythe1and0nlygod
Summary: Naruto's journey to become the greatest of all time(G.O.A.T) in basketball Shout out to fox sage 123 for inspiring me
1. 1

Chapter 1

**F****irst story i written can you give me constructive criticism to make my writing skills better.**

**S****hout out to fox sage 123 for the inspiration everyone go read his story if you enjoy this**.

**Also make sure to comment what you want to see in the story.**

**Begin**

Naruto loved basketball ever since his parents took him to see a warriors vs celtics game when he was 8. He was absolutely mesmerized by the amount of skill and talent everyone had.

The players bringing the ball up the court which he found out later our called point guards brought the most excitement to him though. The speed and handles the guy wearing the jersey 11 for thecelticshad was amazing andNarutowanted that to.

He asked his dad Minato Namikaze how he could be like the man in green wearing 11.Narutosaw his dad laugh and say"Kyrie"Naruto shacked his head excitingly"yes"he shouted"The way he goes zip and zap."he said this while trying to recreate the dribble moves with his hands.

His mother Kushina Namikaze looked over to see what her son is talking about and laughed.Minato only smiled and said"Hard work he's probably been practicing basketball since he was your age mister."as he pokes him on the four head.

Naruto looked at his dad with determination shining in his eyes"I'm going to work hard so I can be like him" Naruto looked back at the game just in time to see Kyrie go one on one with KlayThompson.

Kyrie did a couple basic crossovers to see if he would bite.Seeing that Klay wants to go for a steal Kyrie wanted to smirk but held it in.Kyrie did a hesitation while moving slightly forward giving Klay an opportunity for a steal.Klay went forit Kyrie did a between the legs then a behind the back to get around Klay.Klay tried to cut Kyrie off but suddenly Kyrie snatched the ball back and caught Klay off balance, and he fell while kyrie took a three from2 feet (0.61 meters)behind the line.

Kyrie didn't even watch the ball go in he just looked at the crowd while holding the form and walking back to play defense.

The crowd went silent watching the ball go in, when the ball went in the crowd blew up everyone was screaming including the Namikaze family.Naruto looked over to his mom and dad "I want you to see me do that someday on a nba court".

His dad looked at his son beaming with pride"We will and i believe you can do it if you workhard, and we will support you the whole way."

After that day Naruto looked up all the greats at the position he wanted to play point guard.From Stephen Curry to Oscar Robertson he looked and studied them all, he even looked at ways they practiced when they were young.

He found out that Kyrie would put the basketball in a trash bag to increase his handles so Naruto did the same.Steve Nash would have someone hold a broom over their head to simulate a7'0 (2.13 meters)person with their hand up so Naruto did the same.

When Naruto made it to high school he was the team captain at point guard with astatline of 30ppg 9.6apg 1spg.On the last high school game of Naruto's career he had a break out game.

**Thegame!**

Naruto came out the locker room excited he played for Olympic high school in Charlotte NC.Who team colors are red and black he got some new"drip"as he would call it.The so called drip was a black head band that had"HEAT CHECK"in red written on it.

Naruto set up at tip-off doing his own signature handshake with each starter on the team"y'all ready to become champions"he asked out load"hell yeah"was all he heard in response.they were playing a rival team West Charlotte highschool.

The tip went Olympics way and naruto brought it up court he called for a screen while slowly practicing he handles while he waited also so the defender wouldn't get an easy steal.When the screen came he jogged around the screen then suddenly went back in a burst of speed to pull a fade.

He learnt that move from watching Kyrie his favorite player since he was 8 years old.On defense the team gave up a simple dunk from an easy back door.

Naruto bringing the ball up again asked for a 1v1 just to test his defender.The defender was nervous to guard Naruto because he built up a reputation of being the hardest high schooler to guard.In a 1v1 9 times out of 10 the defender would get cooked and 3 times out of 10 ends up on the floor holding their ankle.

Naruto burst past him because he saw the defender was hesitant to guard him.Naruto was so much faster than him that he needed help from his team to not give up the easy 2.The opposing teams center came to help but Naruto saw this and did a fake lay up into a behind the back pass to the center that was inconsistent from the 3 at best.The center took his time lined up the shot.

Clank

The shot hit hard off the front of the rim, the small forward saw this from the top of the key and ran for a put back.All the fans heard was a loud bam from a windmill put back out of nowhere over 3 people including Naruto who really didn't care because his team got points.

The first half of the game went like that Olympics overpowering offense but their mediocre at best defense which keep West Charlotte in the game.

**70-68 Olympics favor 1 minute left in the 3rd**

Naruto was on the bench from being exhausted.His team wasn't hitting shots at all with him having 45 of the 70 points himself.Is this how Michael jordan, Kobe Bryant, Allen Iverson, and all the other greats felt im to tired to continue he thought to himself but I can't let my team down they are all expecting and counting on me to win the game in the 4th. How am I suppose to become the G.O.A.T if I can't battle through fatigue.

Naruto got up and walked over to his coach"Put me in the game the whole 4th quarter I can do it coach I can get us this win." The coach looked at naruto "Ok kid but if you pass out on the floor it's not my fault" he joked to Naruto.

The 4th quarter finally came and Naruto was all business theirs no way he's letting this game slip.He brings the ball up court once he's 4 feet (1.22 meters)behind the line he pulled up.

Splash

Nothing but net Naruto didn't even smile he was so caught up in the game.When West Charlotte had possession the shooting guard took a step back 3.

Clank

Olympic got the rebound while West Charlotte was trying to stop them from getting an easy lay-up.Naruto see's his defender and runs right up to him and does a hard dribble with his left hand in front of the defender.As soon as he went to reach Naruto snatched the ball to his right with his right hand the shamgod.

The defender tips over and falls forward while Naruto runs right by him and does a 360 layup while dodging a defender trying to block his shot.

The crowd goes wild with excitement his family in the crowd screaming about how they taught him everything he knows.On the way back to play defense Naruto does a little shimmy like Kemba Walker feeling himself after pulling off such an impressive play.

**90-84 Olympic favor a minute left in the game**.

Naruto is feeling the effects of staying in the game for so long he missed his last 4 shots including a wide open 3 pointer at the line.

The coach looked ready to take him out the game"One more minute"Naruto screamed begging to stay in the game.The coach shook his head ok while pacing his teams bench nervous for the ending of the game.

**Author Note**

**Thank you for reading my first story this took me a lot of time to write.**

**I wrote this because the lack of long Naruto basketball stories and i really want to continue this.**

**I'll update the story faster if i see someone(literally 1) is reading the story**

**Another big shout out to fox sage 123**

**Btw my computer fucked up and alot of the words got spaced together i re-read the story and tried to fix it.**

**THANKS **


	2. New Coach?

**Author note****sorry for taking so long to update something's poped up in my personal life thanks for your patience**

**Also list the college you want him to go to in the comments **

**Begin **

Naruto brought the ball up court on his last high school game determined to win the game with this next shot the score was currently tied between Olympic and West Charlotte with 20 seconds left on the clock

As Naruto brought the ball up he could see West Charlotte focusing purely on him putting their SF ( usually the best defender on the team) on him for the last possession of the game

Naruto stopped at the top of the key and called for an iso. Naruto dribbled between each leg while walking closer to his defender suddenly with the ball in his left hand he did a hesitation then ran right with 5 seconds left and did a step back.

Naruto had his defender beat but he didn't see the other defender coming to contest his shot. Naruto shot the ball with the help defender hitting his hand.

Everyone went quiet as they watched the ball Naruto being the most panicked because he couldn't tell if it was going in or not.

The ball hit the rim and popped into the air than fell in the hoop causing the crowd to cheer and his teammates to jump him. The only one not happy though was Naruto.

The shot that just went in wasn't in his control it was pure luck. Naruto hated that the most and he swore he would double his efforts to be the greatest PG in basketball history.

**Timeskip**** next morning **

Naruto woke up early it was summer vacation now and it was time for him to think of the school he wanted to go to.He got multiple scholarship offers from big schools not only from his basketball talent but also for his intelligence.

You can't run the offense of a team if you didn't have atleast some brain was what his mother said when she saw the scholarships that didn't involve basketball. He laughed remembering how proud his family was at seeing the scholarships.

He sat down on the coach with a smoothie ready to relax. While he was flicking through the channels he saw First Take and the headline read **Naruto Namikaze ****pro's and con's is he overhyped**.

Steve Kerr was the first to talk "Does the kid have talent? yes. Does he deserve to be dubbed the next Kyrie? no. I dont see why everyone keeps calling him that, yes he can dribble above average and yes he can shoot but he has no talent in any other subject"

Stephen A. Smith spoke up next "He's only in high school and has plenty of time to develop those skills and refine what he's already good at. The kid is only 18 and hasn't even said what college he's going to!"

"exactly my point" Kerr interrupted "who says he can dominate college like he dominated high school. where he would compete with scorers of the same caliber"

Naruto turned off the TV and walked out side to clear his bad mood from what Steve Kerr said about his game and the skills he worked so hard to develop.

What he didn't know was that his parents were upstairs watching First Take talk about their son. Kushina was very upset "how dare they talk about my baby like that i want to see them try to do the things he do".

While Kushina was having her rant Minato was thinking logically. As much as he hated to admit it Steve Kerr was right. Naruto completely lacked in every other aspects of basketball. He cant dunk currently despite being 6'4 and his lay-ups God dont get me started on them. If he goes to college like this he would be completely locked down once they find out he can only shoot reliably.

Minato looked on google for a private coach for his son. He saw this app called coach up endorsed by Stephen Curry himself.

After he downloaded the app and signed up he searched for 5 star coaches and clicked on the best one. No matter the cost he would get the best coach available to help his so achieve greatness at the next level.

The best coach available was the one and only Tracy McGrady one of the best players in NBA history. Minato was extremely excited to have a legend be his son's personal coach.

**Time skip 2 hours **

Naruto came back home to a strange sight it was just his mom and dad sitting in the living room extremely happy for no apparent reason. Kushina couldn't hold it in and told her baby that they got a surprise for him and to check his phone.

Naruto checked his phone to find a message from a unknown number. He opened it and dropped his phone it read "Hello Naruto im Tracy McGrady and your parents hired me to take your game to the next level and i promise under my tutelage you'll be a NBA star one day."

His parents explained to him that he would be moving to Houston until he chooses a college to go to. Naruto was a little upset at moving but it was overwhelmed by his excitement to train under the legend himself.

**Time skip **

Naruto just arrived at Houston and was looking for Tracy McGrady who was supposed to pick him up from the airport.

Naruto got outside to see a huge crowd of people around an SUV and a couple of bodyguards around the SUV also.

Naruto walked up to the SUV and one of the guards recognized him and asked "Are you Naruto Namikaze". "yes i am" Naruto replied

"Tracy McGrady is waiting for you in the car with a special guest".

Naruto was curious who the special guest was and opened the door to see James Harden and Tracy McGrady having a conversation. Naruto almost passed out from seeing 2 legendary players in the NBA.

Tracy McGrady noticed Naruto first and said "Hello Naruto I'm your new coach and the first thing i need to know is what you need to improve on. So i brought some assistance from someone you may notice. When we get to my personal basketball court you'll have a 1v1 with James Harden to gauge your skill currently".

**End**

**Like i said above im sorry for not updating and leave a college for Naruto to go to.**


End file.
